Yah Salah Sangka
by RI Ryu-nyan
Summary: "Ada apa Aka-chin? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya" / "Apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" / Seketika langkah lebar itu terhenti karena lingkaran tangan orang yang lebih kecil darinya terasa dari belakang / cerita seorang Akashi seijuurou yang 'sepertinya' sengaja meninggalkan kepribadiannya untuk mencintai sang galah. crack. mind to RNR?


**Desclaimer: Kuroko no basuke isn't mine, Fujimaki tadatoshi's. The story is "PURE"mine.**

**Makanyaaa... disini perannya jadi OOC, romance hancur, gak karuan, alur kecepetan, banyak typonya, dan banyak kehancuran lain yang belum terdeteksi.**

**Yah, salah sangka deh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY ^_^**

Duk... duk... duk...

Gedubraggg!

"Aaahhh panasnyaaa"

"Ya, aku tahu hari ini panas Atsushi, lalu kenapa?"

"Ah.. Aka-chin tidak haus? Ayo kita minum sebentar" rengek pemuda bersurai ungu itu

"Selesaikan dahulu one-on-one ini, baru kita minum" jawab pemuda satunya yang disebut Aka-chin

"aaaahhh Aka-c..." pemuda surai ungu itu langsung merungkut ketakutan ketika melihat sang 'emperor' memelototi dirinya "... iyaa, kita lanjutkan ini, Aka-chin"

_-000ooo000-_

Permainan ini membunuh!

Batin Murasakibara mulai memberontak. Ini sangat membunuh. Gila!. Tapi pemuda ungu ini masih tidak berani untuk menolak berhenti bermain. Masalahnya, ini musim panas, dan ini game 'permintaan' dari sang emperor eyes, Akashi seijuuro, Oke, bukan permintaan tapi PEMAKSAAN!

"Aka-chin aku hauuuus. Aku ingin minum" rengek Murasakibara sambil melakukan dunk terakhir dan seketika langsung terduduk

"Hah, baiklah, kau punya dua menit untuk minum."

"Hoa... sankyu, Aka-chin" Murasakibara langsung berlari pontang panting menuju bench

Glup glup glup... kraus... kraus...

Dalam dua menit Murasakibara sudah bisa menghabiskan 3 bungkus maiubou dan sebotol penuh air mineral 600 ml. ASTAGAY! Jet pump kah dia? Bukan, dia nenek moyangnya/HEH.

"Sudah?"

"Ya, sudah, Aka-chin. Sekarang aku punya tenaga lagi untuk one on one" ucap Murasakibara dengan tersenyum semangat, namun tetap dengan mata sayu-nya

"Dimana?" tatapan emperor eyes-nya berubah jadi 'yang lain'

"Aka-chin, mau di lanjutkan atau tidak?" ucapnya sambil tersipu

"Aku tak bersemangat lagi Atsushi"

"Jadi? Mainnya sudah?"

"Ayo duduk saja."

Kraus kraus kraus

"Ada apa Aka-chin? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya"

"Tidak, tak apa"

"Aka-chin kalau mau kau cerita saja kepadaku, *kraus* aku siap mendengar apa yang akan kau ceritakan"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak kenapa-napa"

"Yasudah..." *kraus* tanpa terlalu peduli dengan sang captain, Murasakibara langsung melanjutkan ritual tiap detiknya, menikmati maiubou.

"Uhm... Atsu...shi.." ucap emperor memulai obrolan. lemah

"Ya Aka-chin?"

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" Akashi bertanya dengan lambat nan lembut. Seperti sedang galau.

"Ah... masalah itu yaa... ya aku pernah merasakannya sekali. Ya.. sekali saja dan aku tak mau merasakannya lagi" balas Murasakibara sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lapangan.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tetap menunduk

"Karena... dia berubah, dia tak seperti seseorang yang dulu lagi. Dia mencintai orang lain" seketika Murasakibara menghentikan kunyahannya dan menjatuhkan maiubounya yang tercinta

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku cukup yakin."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" mata akashi perlahan melirik tajam ke arah Murasakibara yang masih 'sepertinya' mengenang masa itu.

"Ia, tak memperdulikan aku lagi. Dia manyukai temanku. Dan aku tahu pasti. Karena aku sempat melihat siluet dia mencium temanku itu yang sedang tidur"

"Benarkah?"

"..." Murasakibara hanya terdiam lalu mengangguk perlahan

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku... ya.. rasanya tidak enak, rasanya sakit bukan kepalang, aku ingin menangis tapi air mata itu tidak keluar juga. Aku ingin marah tapi aku bingung harus memarahi siapa. Aku juga ingin mati, tapi aku tak memiliki alasan pasti untuk membunuh diri sendiri" Murasakibara mulai melihat ke arah Akashi yang sedang melihatnya juga. Tatapan kaget yang di lemparkan Akashi membuat Murasakibara semakin penasaran dengan captainnya ini

"Memang ada apa Aka-chin? Kau sedang mencintai seseorang?"

"Aku... sedang merasa... menyesal" Akashi kembali menunduk

"Menyesal? Terhadap apa?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan dada yang berdebar

"Aku mengecewakan seseorang"

"Ayahmu?"

"Tidak, bukan. Lebih parah. Aku mengecewakannya"

"Siapa Aka-chin?"

"Orang yang ku cintai"

Hati Murasakibara langsung mencelos

"O-oh.. Kenapa kau mengecewakannya?" _"Pasti dia. Bukan aku, iya kan, Aka-chin?" _Murasakibara ikut menunduk. Ia menyampirkan handuk kecil ke rambutnya yang berkeringat.

"Sebenarnya hanya salah faham. Tapi aku membiarkannya. Ku fikir ia hanya murung biasa dan sebentar akan ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi aku salah. Dia tetap murung"

"Oh seperti itu" Murasakibara bingung harus berbuat apa "Oh ya. Seperti apa wujudnya orang itu? Biar aku cari dan aku sampaikan penyesalanmu" akhirnya murasakibara bertanya dan menawarkan bantuan tetapi tetap dengan berat hati.

"Serius?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Baiklah... dia memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang untuk ukurannya"

"Ya, terus?"

"Dia memiliki mata sayu namun menggoda"

"_Aku tak memilikinya kan?"_ batin Murasakibara langsung bertanya "Lalu?"

"Ia, memiliki badan yang tinggi"

"Lebih tinggi darimu, Aka-chin?"

"Ya, tentu saja, lalu ia identik dengan warna ungu"

"Boleh ku tebak?"

Seketika suasana memanas. Akashi mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah yang jelas terlihat di kulit pipinya yang putih.

"Y-ya tentu"

"Pasti..." ucapan Murasakibara terhenti, dan Akashi semakin berdebar

"Menurutmu siapa Atsushi?" tatapan sang emperor langsung beralih pada Murasakibara yang tertunduk. Akashi masih menutupi rasa debaran dadanya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah bocah ungu disebelahnya.

"Aku fikir, pasti murid di kelas pojok sana kan?"

"Kau..."

"Apa? Tebakan ku benar kan? Gadis cantik teman ku semasa kecil bocah ungu bermata sayu dan bertubuh tinggi itu kan?"

"Ha?"

"Jujur saja... ya kan?"

"H-hey... Mu..."

"Tak apa... jadilah dengannya... dia baik. Aku mengenalnya"

"T-tapi... aku..."

"Aku pulang" Murasakibara berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Akashi

Bruk...!

Seketika langkah lebar itu terhenti karena lingkaran tangan orang yang lebih kecil darinya terasa dari belakang. Mata Murasakibara melebar dari biasanya.

"Aku minta maaf" rintih Akashi "aku menyesal mengacuhkanmu, aku menyesal telah diam kepadamu. Biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu"

"..."

"Waktu itu aku panik. Perempuan itu pingsan di bench dengan membawa sebungkus besar maiubou dan seacrik kertas, ia bilang ini untukmu. Bukankah sempat kau mendapatkan seplastik besar maiubou rasa jagung didepan lockermu?" Murasakibara terperanjat "Ternyata pengaman yang kau pasang agar Aomine tak mencuri makananmu salah sasaran dan membuatnya pingsan. Sengatan listriknya terlalu tinggi. Dan kebetulan aku dekat dengan lokasinya sehingga aku mendengar jeritannya. Aku panik. Akhirnya aku memberinya nafas buatan. Setelah itu ku tinggalkan dia. Dalam keadaan masih sadar sedikit. Ternyata kau melihatnya" cairan hangat terasa menembus baju Murasakibara. Akashi menangis.

"Dan kau tak menyapaku setelah kejadian itu" ucap Murasakibara yang masih bergeming di tempatnya

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku sedang tidak ingin bicara?"

"Terserah kau saja lah" Murasakibara hendak melangkah lagi namun lingkaran di pinggangnya semakin kuat menahan kepergian bocah ungu.

"Bisa bisanya kau melenggang pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian di lapangan, apa kau rela aku di 'asuh' oleh Aomine yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk berdua denganku?"

Langkah bocah ungu tertahan. Dan mereka bergeming. Cukup lama. Mungkin bisa menumbuhkan sekumpulan lumut di atas sana. Manik ungu yang sayu itu melirik ke arah lingkaran tangan yang semakin kuat memeluk tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan meraih tangan kecil itu. Mencoba melepaskannya dan menatap si empunya tangan itu. Secara refleks semburat merah di pipi yang basah itu muncul perlahan.

"Aka-chin..."

"Ya Atsushi"

"Jelaskan padaku... semuanya"

"Aku...-" belum Akashi menjelaskan sesuatu, Murasakibara langsung mendaratkan pelukannya ke tubuh kecil bocah merah itu. Alhasil jarak di antara mereka terhapus.

"Aku mencintaimu Aka-chin, jadilah mlikku" ucap Murasakibara lirih

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Maiubara-ku tersayang" balas Akashi

Jarak mereka benar benar terhapus ketika Murasakibara mendaratkan ciuman di bibir sang emperor. Akashi mulai kesal karena sedari tadi hanya cukup menempel saja, akhirnya Akashi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Murasakibara menatapnya, tak lama mereka berciuman lagi kini dengan adegan yang lebih panas, mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi yang berjejer rapi hingga tangan yang merayap kesana kemari yang menyebabkan lenguhan kecil sang captain.

Halo reader-sama... apa kabar? Ini ceritanya selesai... maaf nih baru bikin fic lagi /EMANGADAYANGNUNGGUIN/CUIH

Ini terlalu OOC yaa? Emang susah sih bikin POV dari GOM, biasa bikin dari seirin sih, pas nyoba bikin dari GOM jadi aneh.

Ini maap-maap yee butut banget. /DITENDANG

Mind to RNR minna? ^_^

Arigatou :DD


End file.
